Off With Its Head
Overview :"Under Mercedes' command, you set off across the mountains for the capital of Gran Soren to present the hydra's head to the duke." Having severed a Hydra's head at the battle at The Encampment, Ser Mercedes suggests you travel with her to the capital, Gran Soren, and make a gift of the head to Duke Edmun Dragonsbane. Travel with Mercedes and her men across the mountains to Gran Soren, while protecting the Ox drawing the cart carrying the severed Hydra head. Walkthrough This quest begins after driving off the Hydra in the quest A Rude Awakening and requires the Arisen to travel to Gran Soren via Moonsbit Pass and guard the Hydra's head on the way. Regroup With Ser Mercedes Rendezvous with Ser Mercedes at The Mountain Waycastle by travelling north of the Encampment along the Manamia Trail. Wolves and Bandits may be encountered en route. Once at the Waycastle, speak with Mercedes to begin the escort portion of the quest. Escort to the Capital The Hydra's head is mounted on a slow moving cart pulled by an Ox. The Ox and cart will make their own way to Gran Soren whilst escorted, however, if the Arisen is too far away from the cart, the Ox and its soldier escort will stop and wait for the Arisen's party to re-join them. Start the journey by crossing the bridge, and slay the Goblins and Harpies. Further Goblins, Harpies and Wolves will be encountered on this part of the journey - Mercedes and her men will attempt to protect the cart, and the Arisen's party should do the same. For smooth progress, scouting ahead and defeating the enemies before they reach the cart is advised. Eventually the party will reach the Mountain Cottage, where the main path turns right. Here numerous boulders as well a giant rolling rock pose a threat to the entire party. The boulders can be destroyed with ranged or close attacks, preferably before they fall. Any strike on the giant stone will only trigger its roll down the road; it is possible to trigger it prematurely to protect the cart. Beyond the narrow gorge where the boulders fall the road opens up and begins to descend out of the mountains. Wolves and harpies are encountered again. Another fortified gate lies to the end of Moonsbit Pass. Its lever mechanism must be operated to lift the portcullis barring progress. At the same time the party will be waylaid by Goblins, including an ambush from behind. Once the gate is opened further Goblins rush through to attack. Make for the Capital Once through the gate further Goblins lurk, some unaware and others lie in ambush. Eventually Gran Soren comes into sight. The final mile to Gran Soren still poses dangers. A bandit ambush is likely, and if night has fallen, Undead may rise up from the ground to attack. Once the cart has safely reached the gates of Gran Soren, the quest is complete. Quest Successful After reaching the gates of Gran Soren, Mercedes sends word of arrival to the Duke. A man named Mason will suggest visiting the Pawn Guild. Now the party has the opportunity to explore Gran Soren and learn more of its inhabitants. The next main quest is A Matter of Myrmidons in which the Arisen learns more of pawns. Later the Arisen will receive notice of the Duke's receipt of the Hydra's head, which initiates the Wyrm Hunt Quests. Notes *Ser Georg and Ser Cyrus are the enlistment corp men who accompany the head. *The Ox pulling the cart cannot be killed. If the Ox's health is reduced to a very low level it will collapse to the ground, unable to move, but will eventually recover, a time-consuming process. *To temporarily hasten the Ox's pace, the Ox can be kicked by positioning the Arisen close to the Ox's flanks and using the 'Kick' prompt that appears. **Kicking the Ox will inflict light damage on it, and beware that the Ox may knock down and trample any allies standing in front of it when it is kicked. **A healthy Ox (generally better than two thirds health) runs further when kicked. *Anodyne or group healing potions such as Spring Water will heal the Ox if it is cast or used close enough to the Ox. *It is possible to tell from sound if the Arisen is too far from the cart. The rhythm of a musical drumbeat can be heard as long as the cart is in motion; if the cart has stopped the music will also halt. *Should the Arisen grow tired of walking, they can grapple the Ox and 'ride' it. Doing so prevents stamina from regenerating but does not consume any either. Trophies/Achievements *The Courier will be unlocked upon entering Gran Soren. Trivia *If this quest is finished at Night, upon entering Gran Soren, Mercedes will quickly say: "Good. Rest up men." and will automatically rest the Arisen and their party to the next day. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests